DJ Whoopy
ist ein hackistanischer DJ, Songwriter, Sänger, Produzent, Fernsehfunktionär, Sportfunktionär, Politiker, Gameentwickler und Autor. Er gilt als der erfolgreichste und bekannteste Musiker und ist einer der reichsten Menschen der Welt. In seiner Laufbahn veröffentlichte er über 50 Alben und produzierte Hunderte von Songs. Er gehört den Großen Fünf der Musik an. Leben und Karriere DJ Whoopy wurde 1984 als Francois Gartenzwerg geboren. Über seine Kindheit ist nur wenig bekannt und DJ Whoopy äußert sich auch nur ungern dazu. Man weiß aber, dass er oft umziehen musste und schlechte Schulnoten hatte. 2003 begann er, Songs zu covern, im selben Jahr fing er auch an, selbst welche zu produzieren, wodurch der DJ Wéle durch eine EP auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Dieser nahm Whoopy für ein Jahr unter Vertrag. 2004 war er schon einer der erfolgreichsten DJs, die es gab und wechselte zu Spooky Records, wo er auch heute tätig ist. Wéle erhält heute vertragsmäßig 0,32% von DJ Whoopys Gesamtverdienst. Seit 2005 ist er die Haupteinnahmequelle vom Label Spooky Records und seines Labels World Records, welches er 2007 gründete. Unter anderem sind dort DJ Sphinx und Matthew Matrix unter Vertrag. Seine erfolgreichsten Songs außerhalb Hackistans sind Infinity (2008) und Whoopy Holiday (2010), Thunder (2015) und Light It Up (2015). Diese Songs erzielten allesamt Verkaufszahlen im sieben-bis achtstelligen Bereich. 2010 wurde ihm für sein Schaffen der Knobelpreis verliehen. Sein erstes Erfolgsalbum in Hackistan, Terra Nova, erschien 2011 und erreichte Platz 1 der Hackistan Music Charts. Durch dieses Album vergrößerte sich seine Fangemeinde dramatisch. Das zugehörige Remixalbum erreichte Platz 4. Kurze Zeit später erschien das Album Holiday Mega Hits, das seine älteren Songs präsentiert. DJ Whoopy veröffentlichte in seinem Erfolgsjahr 2011 auch Kollaborationen mit Total Orgasm und Arnold Tot. Beide erreichten Platz 2 der HMC. Er war ebenfalls für das Songwriting von 11 Songs DES Albums Tuttko verantwortlich. Auch bei Dreckhack wirkte er als Songwriter mit. Sein Ruhm vergrößerte sich mit der Erstplatzierung der HMC Jahrescharts 2011 mit dem Song Whoopy Holiday 2011. Sein erstes Album des Jahres 2012 heißt The Future und erreichte Platz 1 der HMC. 2012 erschien außerdem das Album Now is the Time, das letzte der Timeline-Trilogy (Re-Member, The Future, Now is the Time), deren drei Alben jeweils auf den ersten Platz der HMC kamen. Im Mai 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy den Vorbotensong zu seinem nächsten Album unter dem Titel "The Path of Darkness". Der Song stieg auf Platz 3 der HMC ein. Das Album heißt Through the Darkness und erschien Ende Mai 2012. Im Juli 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy das Album The Story, welches Platz 1 der HMC erreichte. Zeitgleich erschien auch "Whoopy Holiday 2012". Der Song erreichte auf Anhieb den 1. Platz der HMC. DJ Whoopy gab 2013 ein Konzert in Fritzefberghausen. Als großes Highlight spielte er das Lied "The Sun" aus seinem neu angekündigten Album Planet Crasher. Das Konzert lockte über 50 Milliarden Besucher aus aller Welt an und ist bisher DJ Whoopys erfolgreichstes Konzert. Ende 2013 bekam er für seine Leistungen zum zweiten Mal den Knobelpreis verliehen. 2014 ruinierte er Die Kracher. Am 6.8.2014 veröffentlichte er mehrere Tweets über sein kommendes Album gemeinsam mit der Band Triumphator. Es würde den Namen Pork Domination tragen und am 8.8.2014 erscheinen. Desweiteren sollte es Ne Sau endgültig aus dem Musikgeschäft stoßen. Die Gegenreaktion war das Album Death Of A DJ mit Arnold Tot, welches am selben Tag erschien. We Are Dead mischten sich ein und versuchten, mit dem Album Peace den Streit zu schlichten. Pork Domination stellte schon in wenigen Stunden Verkaufsrekorde auf und Ne Sau beendete seine Karriere. Der Titeltrack des Albums hält heute einige Rekorde auf YouCube und ist das meistaufgerufene Video auf der Plattform. Für seine Leistungen bekam DJ Whoopy 2014 zwei Monster Music Awards in den Kategorien "Künstler des Jahres" sowie "Album des Jahres" für Pork Domination. Am 25. August hatte er eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit DJ Hero. Dieser remixte ohne DJ Whoopys Erlaubnis den Song "Paradise" und veröffentlichte den Remix. DJ Hero ließ den Song vom Markt nehmen und zahlte Entschädigung, die DJ Whoopy nicht annahm. Stattdessen sollte sich DJ Hero etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Er veröffentlichte den Entschuldigungssong "Sorry" (feat. Klausowitsch). DJ Whoopy bezeichnete diesen als "furchtbar". Daraufhin verschwand DJ Hero spurlos. Er wurde erst am Abend wieder entdeckt. Laut eigener Aussage weinte er in seinem Keller. Am Ende des Jahres bekam DJ Whoopy für Pork Domination zum dritten Mal in seiner Karriere den Knobelpreis zugesprochen. Im Februar 2015 kündigte er eine kreative Musikpause mit offenem Ende an und veröffentlichte unter Spooky Records sein erstes Best Of-Album Best Of DJ Whoopy, welches gleichzeitig auf dem YouCube-Kanal von Spooky Records hochgeladen wurde. Am 23.3.2015 wollte ein Auftragsmörder DJ Whoopy im Schlaf ermorden. Dieser erschoss sich dabei selbst, ohne, dass es DJ Whoopy bemerkte. Nachdem er die Leiche fand, rief er die Polizei. Am 30.5.2015 kaufte er die News. Dort erfüllt er jedoch keine wichtigen Aufgaben und veränderte mit seinem Kauf praktisch nichts, außer die Führung. Anfang September 2015 erschien das erste Album nach der Musikpause mit dem Titel Hell. Als Promotion hierfür coverte er den ältesten bekannten Song "Syn Vled Gkinjag, I" aus dem Jahr 194. Das Cover wurde am 1.9. veröffentlicht und ist im Album enthalten. Es wurde vorwiegend negativ bewertet, Filippp Kirkorov schrieb sogar einen Artikel gegen den Song. Am 30.8.2015 fand ein ein Pre-Release-Konzert an, in welchem das Album live erstmals gespielt wurde. Es performten auch diverse Gastinterpreten, Vorband waren Cheat & The Robotz gemeinsam mit DJ Primetime. Bei dem Konzert wurde DJ Whoopy von einem Unbekannten angeschossen und schwer verletzt, woraus ein mehrwöchiger Krankenhausaufenthalt resultierte. Die Polizei konnte den Täter auch nach einer Riesenfahndung und einer Flugnachverfolgung nicht identifizieren, danach nahmen sich auch die GangstaCopz der Sache an. Diese konnten das Verbrechen nach einigen illegalen Aktionen aufklären und Robin P., einen langjährigen DJ Whoopy-Kritiker und Antimusikextremisten, als Täter enttarnen. Ende 2015 wurde für 100 Billionen Verkäufe in Hackistan zu Ehren von DJ Whoopy für Pork Domination die erste Diamant-Schallplatte verliehen. Nach der erfolgreichen Veröffentlichung des Albums Hell erreichten auch die Singles Pressure, Light It Up und HELL weltweit hohe Chartplatzierungen. DJ Whoopy hat über 567 Billionen Tonträger verkauft und hatte bisher zwölf Nummer-1-Hits (Rekord) sowie acht Nummer-1-Alben (Rekord) in den hackistanischen Charts, außerdem war er als Songwriter an den Nummer-1-Alben Tuttko und Dreckhack von DEN Interpreten beteiligt. Wenn er eine Armee aus Fans zusammenstellen würde, könnte er die gesamte Menschheit binnen 4 Stunden auslöschen. Die Größe, die diese Armee hätte, wird auf 500 Milliarden Menschen geschätzt. Name Der Name DJ Whoopy ist von der von seinem Urgroßvater erfundenen Einheit Whoopy (Wy) abgeleitet, welche die Kantenschärfe angibt. Gameentwicklung 2012 entwickelte er den Rhythm-Ego-Shooter Call of Whoopy und den dazugehörigen Soundtrack mit 48 Songs. Das Album erreichte Platz 5 der HMC. Seit 2014 entwickelt er den 2. Teil, der den Titel Call of Whoopy II tragen wird. Zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 entwickelte er das Spiel "Soccer Championship 2014 - Hackistan". Bis 2015 arbeitete DJ Whoopy an KUM - Letting Go: The Game, einem Spiel, das auf den letzten KUM-Film basiert. Es ist eines der bestbewerteten und meistverkauften Games aller Zeiten. Konter!TV 2013 kaufte DJ Whoopy Konter!TV mit allen zugehörigen Sendern um einen unbekannten Betrag. Seitdem leitet er das Unternehmen. Politik Im Oktober 2011 gewann seine WPH (Whoopypartei Hackistan) immer mehr Anhänger, da DJ Whoopy gegen die Monarchie ist und viele Andere auch. Die Partei wurde aber von Kaiser Hugo verboten und DJ Whoopy wurde der Verkauf von politischen Songs im Kaiserreich Hackistan verwehrt. In der Republik Hackistan ließ er seine Partei wieder aufleben und trat zur Wahl an. Seine WPH setzt sich für freie Musikrechte und Nachwuchsmusiker ein. Aber auch das Volk soll gestärkt werden, in Mitbestimmungsrecht besonders Kinder und Jugendliche. 2014 eroberte er die Republik Hackistan im Alleingang und ist seitdem Whoopy (Staatsoberhaupt). Er ernannte einen vorerst Unbekannten zum Vizewhoopy und hielt die meisten Staatsangelegenheiten geheim, weshalb die Republik u.a. anfangs nicht als Staat anerkannt wurde. 2015 nahm er einige Änderungen vor, darunter die Enthüllung der Identität des Vizewhoopys, ein Gesetzbuch und die Angliederung von Mollarca. Dadurch wurde die Republik am 13.2.2015 letztendlich als Staat anerkannt und DJ Whoopy gewann am 15.2.2015 die erste Whoopywahl deutlich. 2014 rettete er Da Zanta vor seiner Todesstrafe und wurde ein Mann in Monsterrats 1. Triumvirat, welches sich aber wenige Tage später auflöste, da DJ Whoopy aufgrund einer Krankheit dem Land den Rücken kehrte. Dadurch entstand eine komplizierte Beziehung zwischen ihm und Monsterrat. Zwar stärkte er das Land extrem und baute ein neues System auf, das alle zufrieden stellte, beendete sein Mitwirken aber kurz darauf. Politische Songs *The WPH Song *Whoopyparty *Vote for Whoopy *Republic (Vote For Whoopy II) *Kids Vote *Teens Rights *Vote for Me Sport DJ Whoopy setzt sich für mehr musikalischen Einfluss im Sport ein und organisiert anlässlich dessen oft Bands und andere Musiker für Sportveranstaltungen. Desweiteren machte er den Sport Fußball nach 12 Jahren wieder bekannt (siehe Fußball). Fußball siehe auch Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 und Fußball in der reellen Welt DJ Whoopy ist maßgeblich für das Revival des Sports Fußball im Jahr 2014 verantwortlich. Zunächst wurde er Verbandspräsident in Hackistan. Später setzte sich der Sport auch in der breiten Masse durch und die erste WM seit 2002 wurde organisiert. Es war die größte Weltmeisterschaft bis zu der Zeit. Whoopy gründete außerdem die Whoopy Football Foundation (WFF), die nach der WFO die zweitgrößte Fußballorganisation war. Er kandidierte bei der Wahl zum WFO-Vorsitzenden 2015 am 11.1., sein Ziel war die Auflösung der WFO bzw. die Fusion von WFO und WFF zur International Whoopy Football Organization (IWFO). Als er zum Vorsitzenden gewählt wurde, setzte er diese auch um, die IWFO ist seitdem der Fußballweltverband. Er informiert auf seiner Twitter-Seite über Aktuelles. Autor 2015 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy seine Autobiografie "DJ Whoopy - Up, High, Touching The Sky", welche über sein Leben, seine Erfolge und seine Person handelt. Es wurde in kürzester Zeit ein Bestseller und ist das meistvorbestellte Buch aller Zeiten. Kontroverse und Kritik Für besonderes Aufsehen sorgte er mit dem Fakesong "Why?", den nicht er und viele andere erfolgreiche Musiker, sondern ein Obdachloser aufgenommen hat. DJ Whoopy musste rechtliche Konsequenzen über sich ergehen lassen und der Sandler ist nun keiner mehr, verzieh DJ Whoopy aber. Einen Tag zuvor hatte DJ Whoopy selbst einen Urheberrechtsanspruch auf den Song "Potschemu?" von Anton gestellt und bekam knappe 7000 Hackedollar zugesprochen, die er am nächsten Tag wieder abgeben musste. An besondere Kritik geriet er, als er sich die 30 Quadratmeter große Insel Mollarca kaufte und darauf Urlaub machte, ohne etwas zu veröffentlichen oder Konzerte zu geben. Zitat von Junior: "Der macht grad Whoopy Holiday!" Mit "Chaos Rules" nahm er am ASC 2012 teil, wurde jedoch mit 1,3% Stimmenanteil nur Vorletzter. Seine Teilnahme wurde von aller Welt scharf kritisiert. Einen seiner größten Flops stellt der Song "Mayday" dar, den er gemeinsam mit Emergency und Jack the Ripper II aufnahm. Dieser erreichte zwar auf Anhieb den dritten Platz der HMC, fiel aber in der zweiten Woche auf Position 6 und in der 3. Woche von 6 auf 18. Filippp Kirkorov bezeichnete den Song als eine "desaströse Katastrophe", die "Platz 3 nur erreicht hat, weil es DJ Whoopy ist". Er bezeichnete die Käufer als "Schande für die Musikkultur". 2014 wurde er dafür kritisiert, seine Konkurrenz systematisch auszuschalten. So zerstörte er z.B. die Karriere von Die Fritten und von Ne Sau. Er selbst reagierte mit einem gelassenen Statement: "Welche Konkurrenz?" 2015 twitterte er gegen den monströsen Musiker Le, was die Verkäufe seines Albums "Back again" besonders in Hackistan drastisch reduzierte. Auch in anderen Ländern wurden weniger Tonträger verkauft als erwartet. An den Verkaufszahlen in Monsterrat änderte sich wenig. Man schätzt, dass dort durch DJ Whoopys Tweets 1-2% weniger Alben verkauft wurden, in Hackistan schätzt man den Wert auf 95%, wobei sich die Tonträger von Le in Hackistan generell schlecht verkaufen, da Le auf Bermuda keine nennenswerte Popularität genießt. Als 2015 Krazyklown Bekanntheit erlangte, behauptete Klausowitsch, dass Krazyklown eigentlich DJ Whoopy sei. Dies begründete er damit, dass DJ Whoopy Krazyklown promotet. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt ist, dass jeder Musiker, der mit DJ Whoopy gleichwertig bei einem Album kooperiert (dies war bspw. beim Album "Tartarus" für Total Orgasm der Fall) einen Vertrag unterschreiben muss, der DJ Whoopy das Recht gibt, zu bestimmen, für wen die Verkaufszahlen gültig sind. Bisher war dies immer nur er selbst. Privatleben Über DJ Whoopys Privatleben ist nur wenig wirklich sicher. Deshalb lässt es auch sehr viel Platz für Gerüchte und Spekulationen offen. Als DJ Whoopy bekannt wurde, begannen schon erste Gerüchte über seinen bürgerlichen Namen. Verschiedenste Quellen behaupteten, es handelt sich um Francois Gartenzwerg, andere sprachen von Zacharias Zaunbolzen. Viele andere Namen wurden genannt, bis der DJ endlich seinen vermeintlich wahren Namen preisgab, nämlich Derek Whoopy. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass er wirklich Francois Gartenzwerg heißt und der Urenkel des Füsigers Werner Gartenzwerg ist, welcher einen Knobelpreis gewonnen hatte. Über DJ Whoopys Freizeit ist ebenso wenig bekannt. Viele meinen, er ist in allen Gebieten sofort informiert, wenn etwas passiert, so geschehen in Monsterrat 2014, wo er sich in politische Angelegenheiten mischte. Demnach ist er auch ein Mensch, der sich alles richtet, wie es ihm passt. Ob er Gratiskonzerte nur für die Fans gibt, ist ebenso unklar. Viele Menschen meinen, er würde die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, weil er die Whoopypartei gegründet hatte. Er selbst behauptet, für die Musikrechte zu kämpfen. DJ Whoopy hat laut hackistanHeute 26 Kinder, 4 Ehefrauen und einen Ehemann. Diese Behauptung beschrieb der DJ als "lächerlich". Er selbst behauptet, keine Kinder zu haben. Ob er verheiratet sei, verschweigt er. Vermögen Über DJ Whoopys Vermögen liegen keine verlässlichen Daten vor. Zu diesem Thema schweigt er seit seinem Karrierebeginn, zudem veröffentlicht er keine Verkaufsdaten selbst. Aufgrund der großen Menge an Verkäufen, die er aufzuweisen hat, ist es ebenfalls unmöglich, sinnvolle Daten über sein Vermögen zu erheben. Experten meinen, er stünde hinter H.Olzheimer an vierter Stelle der reichsten Menschen auf der Hacké´. Anderen Quellen zufolge soll er mit einem größeren Vermögen als Rigobert Hack sogar der reichste lebende Mensch sein. DJ Whoopys Einnahmen setzen sich hauptsächlich aus seinen Verkaufszahlen, den Verkaufszahlen der Musiker, die ihn featuren, Konzertkartenverkäufen, Lizenzverkäufen an seinen Songs, Konter!TV und seiner Tätigkeit als Labelgründer (World Records) zusammen, ebenfalls erhält er große finanzielle Unterstützung von Spooky Records und gewinnt immer wieder Preisgelder bei Musikcontests. Weitere Einnahmen erhält er als einer der wichtigsten Fußballfunktionäre und als Politiker in der Republik Hackistan. Zudem ist DJ Whoopy Werberäger verschiedenster Marken, besonders im Bereich Sportbekleidung. Eine verhältnismäßig geringe Summe erhält er durch den Verkauf seiner Videospiele. Diskografie (Auswahl) Singles 2011 *Snowfiggs & Various Artists - Come on! (produced by DJ Whoopy) (HMC #13) *Club´s under Fire (feat. PowerDiskox) (HMC #3) *Rhikscha feat. Various Artists - Alt (All Stars Version) (HMC #13) *Some Fresh Air (feat. Wéle) (HMC #5) *Don´t dare (feat. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl) (HMC #2) *You made me Complete (feat. Dizzlike & Wéle) (HMC #6) *Total Destruction (feat. Wéle) (HMC #8) *Grey Ash (feat. Arnold Tot) (HMC #12) *If I Was You (ft. Ne Sau & ill man) (HMC #14) *Why? (ft. Arnold Tot, Junior & Wéle VS We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes) (HMC #1) *Whoopy Holiday 2011 (feat. HAV & We Are Dead) (HMC #1) *Brainstorm (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #14) *Fly (& Total Orgasm feat. Junior) (HMC #4, MON #9) *Risen, Forgotten (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #8) *Tartarus (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #13) *The Best Song (& Total Orgasm feat. The Bests) (HMC #15) *Freaky (mit Anton) (HMC #6, MON #7) *Broken Doubt (& Arnold Tot feat. DJ Gray) (HMC #3) *Camp Fritzef (& Arnold Tot feat. Fritzef) (HMC #2) *Camp Fritzef (New Release) (& Fritzef) (HMC #1) *Smoke (HMC #8) *Dark Minded (feat. DJs United) (HMC #4) *Hirnweh (mit Anton feat. Fritzef) (HMC #9, MON #6) *Infinity (HMC #1, MON #1) *Whoopy Holiday (HMC #3, MON #2) *Terrible Bass (HMC #8) *Crash into it (HMC #15) *Paradise (HMC #1, MON #1) *Paradise 2011 (feat. DJs United) (HMC #18) *Kein Plan (mit Ne Sau feat. DJs United) (HMC #4) *Hyped People (feat. Farrell Ground, HusHaH & DJ Sphinx) (HMC #4) *Slow Motion (Remix) (VS Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Sphinx) (HMC #2) Singles 2012 *In the Air (feat. Junior & Total Orgasm) (HMC #1, MON #5) *Sonic Boom (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #4, MON #2) *Start of Whatever (feat. DJ Sphinx, Matthew Matrix, Wéle & Soundkill) (HMC #11) *Cyborg (feat. Quartz) (HMC #2, MON #2) *Monster (feat. The Stones) (HMC #18, MON #6) *Different Dimension (feat. Gega) (HMC #2) *This World Ends (HMC #20) *Chaos Rules (HMC #2, MON #13) *Grammar Rhythm (HMC #8) *Stuck (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #3, MON #3) *Smack that Fist (feat. MistR Noiz) (HMC #1, MON #9) *Amethyst (mit DJs United feat. Quartz & Earthquake) (HMC #4, MON #2) *The Path of Darkness (HMC #1, MON #6) *Cross my Beat (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #2, MON #1) *Fuck you (feat. Matthew Matrix & Wéle) (HMC #6) *Magmalized (feat. Triumphator) (HMC #2, MON #9) *All Ever Expected (feat. Emergency & DJ Sphinx) (HMC #10) *Over (HMC #6, MON #2) *Mayday (& Emergency feat. Jack the Ripper II) (HMC #3) *Whoopy Holiday 2012 (feat. Arnold Tot & We Are Dead) (HMC #1, MON #7) *Never Losing (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #5, MON #1) *Never Losing (Exclusive Monsterrat Live Version) *Chillbeat (feat. Emergency) (HMC #15, MON #2) *Highway (HMC #4, MON #9) *In the Sky (& Ne Sau) (HMC #3) Singles 2013 *Whoopy Holiday 2013 (feat. Matthew Matrix) Singles 2014 *Planet Craher (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #9) *Pork Domination (feat. Triumphator) (MON #3) *Champions (feat. Triumphator) (KC #12) *Whoopy Holiday 2014 (feat. Cheat & The Robotz & Triumphator) *This Is It *Chainsaw (feat. John Revolva) (KC #8) *Until I Die (feat. Wéle) *Taste Infusion (feat. Triumphator & Filet) *Massacre (feat. Matthew Matrix & The MatrixBeatz, Emergency & DJ Sphinx) Singles 2015 *Whoopy Holiday 2015 (feat. Arnold Tot & Junior) (KC #1) *Speed Of Light (feat. Emergency) (KC #5) *Casino (feat. Krazyklown) (KC #10) *Poker (mit Krazyklown) (KC #16) *Syn Vled Gkinjag, I (KC #8, MON #10) *Thunder (Wéle X DJ Whoopy) (KC #1, MON #1) *Pressure (feat. Emergency) (KC #4, MON #8) *Light It Up (KC #1, MON #1) *Reunion (mit Ne Sau) (KC #4, MON #6) *HELL (feat. Triumphator) (KC #1, MON #1) Alben 2011 *Terra Nova (HMC #1, MON #1) *Terra Nova - Whoopy Remixes (HMC #4) *Tartarus (Kollaboration mit Total Orgasm VS Mix & Vudope) (HMC #2, MON #5) *Holiday Mega Hits by DJ Whoopy (HMC #2, MON #2) *Tuttko (als Songwriter von 11 Songs) (HMC #1, MON #1) *Top of the World (Kollaboration mit Arnold Tot) (HMC #2, MON #1) *Why? (HMC #999???) *Life of a DJ (HMC #3) *Whoopy Holiday Forever (HMC #4, MON #7) *Re-Member (HMC #1, MON #1) *Whoopy Collection One (Kollektion Life of a DJ, Whoopy Holiday Forever, Re-Member) *Deitschlond (gemeinsam mit Fritzef und Arnold Tot) (HMC #2) Alben 2012 *The Future (HMC #1, MON #1) *Now is the Time (HMC #1, MON #1) *Call of Whoopy Soundtrack (HMC #5) *Through the Darkness (HMC #2, MON #3) *The Story (HMC #1, MON #2) *Beat of Heaven (Kollaboration mit Ne Sau) (HMC #2) Alben 2013 *Planet Crasher (MON #3) Alben 2014 *Planet Crashed (HMC #4) *Monsterhero (MON #1) *Pork Domination (feat. Triumphator) (KC #1, MON #1) Alben 2015 *Best Of DJ Whoopy (KC #1, MON #1) *Hell (KC #1, MON #1) Liste der Alben